


La serpiente y el ratón.

by No_candle_can_replace_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Carmelo Bulstrode-OC - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drama, Emilio Longbottom-OC, Escenas sexuales explícitas, Fluff, Ginny Potter - Freeform, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, House unity, Hugo Weasley - Freeform, Lily Luna Potter - Freeform, Lorcan Scamander - Freeform, Lots of OC's, Lots of drama, Louis Weasley - Freeform, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Lysander Scamander - Freeform, M/M, Mario Zabini-OC - Freeform, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Mpreg, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Todo el clan Weasley, m/m - Freeform, neville longbottom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_candle_can_replace_it/pseuds/No_candle_can_replace_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy es la copia a carbón de su padre, también lo es Albus Potter, pero ninguno planea seguir los pasos de sus progenitores. Desde pequeño, Al Potter es un conocido ratón de biblioteca; al contrario de su padre, que prefiere la acción y adrenalina que su trabajo le proporciona, Al se encuentra más cómodo entre libros viejos y tardes perezosas. Scorpius Malfoy, por el otro lado, tiende a ser mucho más osado y valiente que su padre, quien prefiere analizar las consecuencias antes de tomar decisiones que podrían resultar perjudiciales para su salud.</p>
<p>Sorteados en Casas diferentes, no hay ninguna razón por la que se vean forzados a interactuar, pero la vida de Scorpius Malfoy cambia completamente al ser salvado de toda una manada de leones por el pequeño e insignificante ratón de biblioteca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer año I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, chicos, este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo. La pareja principal es Scorpius/Albus, pero también habrán otras parejas que se irán descubriendo más adelante. Habrán muchos personajes originales en este fic. También quería aclarar que este fic es M/M, y aunque habrán parejas heterosexuales la mayoría serán parejas del mismo sexo. Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, que deje de leer inmediatamente.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica J.K Rowling. No estoy haciendo dinero con esto, es meramente por diversión, blah, blah, blah.

Capítulo uno.  
La estación King's Cross.

 

Harry Potter se arrodilló frente a su hijo menor, Albus Severus, de once años de edad. Le revolvió y le aseguró que ni Ginny ni él estarían decepcionados si el Sombrero lo colocaba en alguna otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Albus le sonrió de aquella manera tan tímida suya, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes brillantes, aliviado. Harry sabía porqué, Albus era un niño muy callado, tímido y reservado, solía apartarse de los demás y prefería la soledad. Aquello era toda una diferencia de sus familiares, el clan Weasley-Potter era manada de jóvenes brujos hambrientos y ruidosos, risueños, osados e incluso un poco salvajes. Excepto Albus, él era la cortesía hecha persona, tenía modales perfectos a la hora de comer, era amable, de buen corazón y con un gran intelecto.

En otras palabras, nunca había encajado en aquella gran familia. 

Harry suspiró, poniéndose en pie y alisando su túnica de Auror. Se quedó de pie junto a Ginny y la pequeña Lily, esperando que fuese su turno de despedirse de sus hijos. Les dio a ambos brujos un beso en la frente y los vio entrar al tren con una sensación de nostalgia en el pecho. 

"¡Adiós!" Exclamó, alzando su mano para corresponder el gesto que su hijo menor le había hecho.

Albus abordó el Expreso de Hogwarts con una ligera sonrisa, sosteniendo firmemente la jaula de su lechuza. 

______

 

Dentro del tren, Albus encontró un vagón vacío y entró en él, acomodando sus cosas e instalándose con algo de incomodidad. Su hermano mayor James le había abandonado para irse con sus amigos y ahora se encontraba solo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta del vagón se abrió en menos de diez minutos y el rostro amable de su primo Louis le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¡Al!" Dijo, abalanzándose sobre él. Albus correspondió aquél gesto, si había algo que no entendía sobre los Weasley era su fascinación por las muestras de cariño.

"Hola, Lou." 

El joven brujo se sentó junto a él, tras haber acomodado sus cosas en el vagón, y le dio otra sonrisa. Albus no se sentía incómodo, de todos, Louis era su primo favorito, seguido por Hugo y luego Rose. Louis había sido el primer Weasley en la Casa de Slytherin; cursaría su quinto año y aunque la diferencia de edad era significativa, a Albus le agradaba.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, casi por inercia.

El moreno estaba leyendo uno de sus nuevos libros de texto, para asegurarse de estar listo para las lecciones y no había pasado la página en unos cinco minutos. Suspiró.

"No realmente. Estoy algo nervioso." Confesó, cerrando el libro cuidadosamente y guardándolo en su baúl.

Louis soltó una pequeña risa, el sonido era rico y armonioso, si algo femenino. Albus no terminaba de sorprenderse por la belleza de su primo, tenía el cabello color rubio fresa, no el horrible anaranjado que todos los Weasley solían compartir, y lo llevaba largo hasta la barbilla. Tenía los ojos celestes y una nariz pequeña, su piel era pálida pero al contrario de sus primos, no tenía ni una sola peca en el cuerpo. 

"Es de lo más normal, te lo aseguro. Todos sienten esa mezcla de ansias, emoción y nervios al principio. Es lo que hace la experiencia algo único. No te preocupes, Al, todo irá bien." Le aseguró, dándole otra sonrisa de dientes blancos.

Louis era tan risueño y encantador como un bebé.

_____

"Hagas lo que hagas, procura que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti."

Scorpius Malfoy asintió a las palabras de su abuelo, recibió el beso de su madre y el de su abuela, y se giró hacia su padre. Draco Malfoy admiró a su hijo desde su metro ochenta y ocho de altura, Scorpius era un joven con un futuro brillante por delante. Tenía el porte de un caballero, prácticamente un requerimiento en su familia, la osadía de un Gryffindor, la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw y la astucia de un verdadero Slytherin; le iría bien en cualquier Casa. 

Su heredero, su hijo varón, su orgullo. 

Los Malfoy estaban todos reunidos aquél día en la estación para enviar a Scorpius a Hogwarts por primera vez. Su padre tenía una mano firmemente apoyada en su hombro, y su esposa, estaba recargada contra su hombro. Draco se deshizo de su agarre y se inclinó hacia adelante, al infierno la aristocracia y el nombre Malfoy, Scorpius era su único hijo e iba a extrañarlo. 

"Te amo, mi pequeño escorpión." Susurró en voz baja Draco, en su oído.

Scorpius sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, padre lo llamaba de esa forma cuando no era más que un infante. Dejó la jaula con su lechuza en el suelo, hizo el protocolo a un lado y se convirtió en el niño de once años que realmente era. 

Abrazó a su padre como nunca lo había hecho, derramando un par de lágrimas silenciosas en su túnica de seda.

"También te amo, papá." Murmuró.

Su padre lo soltó, se enderezó en toda su estatura y asintió con la cabeza, Scorpius observó los pálidos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy una vez más antes de caminar hacia el tren y no mirar atrás. Haría a su padre orgulloso, costara lo que costara. 

____

 

"Veinte ranas de chocolate, diez grageas sabor a limón, diez de fresa, cinco bizcochos de cerezas y tres zumos de calabaza." Dijo la señora del carrito, colocando todos los dulces sobre el regazo de un muy asqueado Mario Zabini. "Serían tres galeones, diez sickles y treinta knuts."

Aaron trató de meter la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones pero Scorpius lo detuvo con un gesto. Sacó algunas monedas doradas y le pagó a la señora.

"Quédese con el cambio, insisto." Le dijo, tomando la mayor parte de los dulces y procediendo a rasgar las envolturas.

El rostro de Zabini estaba arrugado, como si hubiera chupado algún limón, por lo que destapó su botella de zumo y esperó a que sus amigos acabaran con las ranas de chocolate. Se comió todos y cada uno de los deliciosos bizcochos, los cuales eran sus favoritos.

"¿En que Casa creéis que os sorteen?" Preguntó el más hablador de los tres, en un inglés perfecto pero con un acento muy marcado.

Zabini y Malfoy se encogieron de hombros, aunque contestaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

"Slytherin."

Aaron asintió, pensativo.

"¿En que Casa creéis que yo entre? ¿Y si mis abuelos se decepcionan de mí por no entrar a Slytherin?" 

Aaron Ferrer había nacido en Niza, Francia, y había vivido con su madre en aquella ciudad hasta su repentina muerte. Su padre se había suicidado antes de que Cecilia pudiera decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo; ante esto, Aaron había sido enviado a Gran Bretaña a vivir con sus abuelos paternos, los Crabbe, pocos meses antes de que llegara su carta de Hogwarts. La historia de Aaron era bastante triste, pensó Scorpius, pero siguió las indicaciones de su padre de hacerse amigo de él y brindarle apoyo en lo que necesitara.

Mario se encogió de hombros.

"No lo creo. Nuestros padres fueron a Slytherin, y también nuestros abuelos y nuestros bisabuelos, pero mi madre dijo que estaría orgullosa de mí sin importar en que Casa entrara. Creo que tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, Slytherin o no."

Scorpius asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo, y le lanzó la última rana de chocolate que quedaba en el regazo de Zabini. Siguieron comiendo sus dulces, bebiendo de sus zumos y comentando cosas tontas de niños ricos hasta llegar a Hogsmeade. Mientras pretendía aburrimiento e indiferencia, Malfoy tuvo que limpiarse las manos sudorosas en los pantalones para disimular un poco los nervios. Aún con las palabras cariñosas de su padre, la charla del tren y el conocimiento de que su familia no iba a odiarle, sentía la presión y la obligación de entrar en la Casa de Slytherin. 

 

_____

 

Albus se despertó cuando el tren dio una sacudida, Louis estaba de pie en medio del vagón, completamente ataviado en su uniforme escolar y urgiéndolo a apresurarse con el suyo. Los colores de su Casa le iban perfectos, el plateado hacía resaltar la preciosa tonalidad de su cabello y el esmeralda hacía que el azul de sus ojos cobrara vida. La insignia de Prefecto brillante y visible para todos.

Albus bajó del tren, encontrándose con su prima Rose, sus primos mayores y algunos de sus amigos. Todos aguardaron en Hogsmeade a que el encargado de Hogwarts llegara a darles la bienvenida, y cuando abordaron los botes, Albus no pudo creer la suerte de que le tocara en uno junto a un jovencito rubio de pómulos altos y cabello platinado. 

Extendió su mano, presentandose.

"Mi nombre es Abus Potter, es un gusto conocerte."

El rubio la tomó y la estrechó, asintiendo cortésmente con la cabeza.

"Scorpius Malfoy, e igualmente."


	2. Primer año II.

Capítulo dos.  
El Festín de Bienvenida.

 

Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy fueron los últimos en bajar de los botes, y como consecuencia, ya la mayoría de los alumnos de primer año estaba adentrándose en las magníficas instalaciones. Albus observó su alrededor, maravillado, sus primos mayores hablaban con emoción de la escuela y hasta entonces todo lo que había visto de Hogwarts era genial. Los muros de piedra, los retratos encantados y las escaleras móviles; el lugar estaba protegido, las guardas eran firmes y fuertes, superando por mucho las del Chalet Potter, Albus las sentía. El castillo parecía producir su propia magia, magia antigua y poderosa. 

"¡Albus!" Le sonrió su prima Rose, abriéndose paso entre el gentío.

La pelirroja destacaba entre el mar de cabellos oscuros, negros y castaños. Llegó a su lado, le dio un abrazo y frunció el entrecejo al notar que tenía compañía; le dirigió una sonrisa tensa al rubio.

"Rose Weasley."

Él asintió.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Una bruja de la edad de su abuela Molly, o quizá algunos años mayor, procuró que todos hicieran silencio antes de explicarles las cosas.

"Primero quiero daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Mi nombre es Amanda Baker, soy la profesora de Estudios Muggles y la Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff."

Albus se quedó junto a Rose y Scorpius mientras la bruja procedía a explicarles el proceso mediante el cual serían sorteados a alguna de las cuatro Casas por el Sombrero Seleccionador; Albus había leído todo esto en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts, que le había regalado su Tía Hermione en su cumpleaños número siete. Los estudiantes mestizos y los de sangre pura habían escuchado todo esto de sus padres, pero los nacidos de Muggles seguramente no tendrían ni idea de aquellas cosas, por eso la introducción era necesaria. Fueron entrando al Gran Salón en filas de cuatro, mientras los estudiantes de años superiores charlaban animadamente y los observaban como esperando que alguno se echara a llorar o vomitara en sus zapatos. No es como si no hubiera sucedido antes. 

"¡Hey, enano!" Exclamó James, rodeado de cabezas naranjas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Albus levantó una mano y le saludó, James amaba molestar a su hermano menor, pero quería a Albus con locura, así que le sonrió en un intento de infundirle seguridad. No funcionó, pero Albus apreció la intención.

La Ceremonia de la Selección dio comienzo justo después de que la Directora Mcgonagall acabara con su discurso. Mcgonagall tomó asiento en su lugar, en la mesa de los profesores, junto a los demás miembros del personal y la Profesora Baker llamó al primer estudiante.

"¡Andrews, Jane!"

Una niña de cabello corto pasó al frente, tenía los ojos azules y obviamente había sido criada por Muggles. Lucía algo asustada. El Sombrero no se tomó más de cinco segundos, y ya estaba gritando:

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Se oyó un gran ruido proveniente de la mesa de los leones, su prima Molly dio un paso al frente y llevó a la joven hasta su mesa. Era el trabajo de los Prefectos, después de todo, ayudar a los nerviosos alumnos de primero a integrarse con los demás estudiantes de su Casa y hacerlos sentir bienvenidos.

Baker prosiguió con la ceremonia, llamando al siguiente.

"¡Armstrong, Cecily!" 

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

 

Albus observó a su primo Louis sonreírle a la niña, llevarla hasta la mesa de las serpientes y luego presentarle a los demás Prefectos y a los Delegados.

"¡Beagle, Susana!" 

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"¡Biggs, John!"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Aquél año habían muchos brujos y brujas mestizos, pensó Albus, mientras la ceremonia avanzaba y reconocía casi todos los apellidos de los alumnos. Habían solo un puñado de nacidos de Muggles y una porción aún más pequeña de sangre puras. 

"¡Ferrer, Aaron!"

Notó a Scorpius tensarse junto a él, pero Rose, distraída en el discurso sobre los nacidos de muggles que estaba dándole, no pareció darse cuenta.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Albus, Scorpius y Rose aplaudieron, y cuando Aaron pasó junto a ellos le obsequió una sonrisa a Scorpius. Quizá eran amigos, pensó Albus.

"¡Longbottom, Emilio!" 

Rose le dio un codazo en las costillas para que prestara atención, pero Albus prefería mirar la expresión de Neville cuando el Sombrero gritara la casa de su hijo. 

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

"¡Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Albus se giró hacia el rubio, pero este ya se encontraba caminando hacia el taburete. La Profesora Baker colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? El hijo del dragón, vamos a ver... Eres muy inteligente, pero no creo que Ravenclaw... Mucho corage, osadía y detecto una actitud rebelde. Creo que Gryffindor será."

Scorpius tragó saliva.

"Siento bastante resistencia de tu parte, dime, joven escorpión, ¿alguna Casa específica a la que te gustaría unirte?"

"Quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí." Susurró el rubio.

El Sombrero pareció recapacitar.

"Tienes la inteligencia suficiente, y bastante determinación. Oh, sí, también detecto altas cantidades de ambición. De acuerdo, Slytherin será."

_____

 

El Gran Salón se había quedado en silencio, el Sombrero Seleccionador llevaba casi diez minutos conversando con Scorpius. Albus se sentía nervioso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el Sombrero gritó:

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius bajó del taburete de un salto, le envió una mirada a Al y se sentó en la mesa de su Casa. 

"No me sorprende." Le dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Matthews, Fabian!"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"¡Nicholson, Harold!"

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

"¡Potter, Albus!"

Su prima le dio un ligero empujón, Al caminó hacia el taburete con la cabeza gacha, sentía las miradas de todos en el Gran Salón centrada en él. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

"El segundo Potter, muy bien, veamos a dónde irás tú. Detecto valentía, sí, pero también un gran intelecto y hambre de conocimientos. Eres astuto, pequeño Potter, ni en Gryffindor ni en Hufflepuff desarrollarías todas tus capacidades. Estoy indeciso, ¿que prefieres, a las águilas o a las serpientes? Ciertamente tienes material para ser cualquiera." 

"Sólo quiero estar tranquilo, me da igual en que Casa." Dijo Albus, confiando en el Sombrero.

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos y silbidos, casi todo el ruido provino de la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde su familia le apoyaba. Albus abrazó a su prima Dominique, la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, y la siguió hasta su mesa. Allí saludó a sus nuevos compañeros de Casa con cortesía y compartió una sonrisa nerviosa con Emilio. Aún quedaba su prima Rose y los hijos menores de su madrina Luna por ser sorteados. 

"¡Scamander, Lorcan!" 

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Lorcan sonrió a su hermano gemelo y procedió a unirse a su hermana mayor en la mesa de los leones.

"¡Scamander, Lysander!"

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

 

Emilio y Albus felicitaron a Lysander cuando se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa de las águilas. Pasaron veinticinco niños más de los cuales 10 fueron a Gryffindor, 8 a Hufflepuff, 5 a Slytherin y dos más se unieron a Ravenclaw. Faltaban solamente tres estudiantes por ser sorteados, entre ellos estaba su prima Rose.

"¡Weasley, Rose!"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Aquello sumaba 22 alumnos para Gryffindor.

"¡Yvain, Pamela!" 

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

20 para Ravenclaw.

"¡Zabini, Mario!"

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

 

19 para Slytherin y 12 para Hufflepuff. El Festín de Bienvenida dio comienzo, frente a ellos aparecieron bandejas plateadas brillantes rebosantes de comida. Patatas asadas, puré de puerros, caldo de res y varios cortes de carne. Albus bebió dos cuencos de sopa, estaba exquisita, sirvió un poco de cada cosa en su plato y cuando fue a beber de su zumo de calabaza, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lleno y no le iba a caber el postre. Emilio se comió una bandeja entera de bollos dulces, dos tazones de fresas con crema y un poco de dulce de calabaza.

Albus intentó atraer la atención de Scorpius durante toda la cena, pero este estaba muy ocupado comiendo y riendo con sus camaradas en la mesa de las serpientes. Al concluirse el Festín, el rubio buscó la maraña de pelo negro alborotado; Albus le devolvió la mirada, así que Scorpius le dio un asentimiento de cabeza que el Ravenclaw correspondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Aquella fue la última vez en los siguientes tres meses que ambos tuvieron algún tipo de contacto. Ravenclaw compartía la mayoría de sus clases con Hufflepuff, y las pocas veces en las que tenían clase con Slytherin (Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología) Al acababa emparejado con Emilio o Lysander, ya que había un menor número de serpientes que de águilas. 

 

_______

 

Scorpius acababa de salir de su lección de Vuelo, estaba sonriente mientras se abrochaba la capa negra y se colocaba los guantes de piel. Zabini y Nicholson se habían adelantado a la Sala Común de Slytherin mientras que él había decidido ir a las cocinas por algo que comer, faltaban un par de horas para la cena y tenía hambre. Iba a girar en un pasillo bastante oscuro cuando sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, ¡alguien le había enviado un Hechizo de Piernas de Gelatina! 

"¿Pero qué os pasa?" Gritó Scorpius, peleando contra las personsa que intentaban arrastrarlo. 

Entre los dos Gryffindors pudieron someterlo y el tercero alzó su varita y la apuntó a Scorpius, logrando que este callase. 

"¿Qué rayos quieres, Matthews? ¡Que me soltéis, os digo!" 

Lo tenían agarrado entre los dos, y Scorpius no podía soltarse. Le envió a Matthews una mirada de la que su padre habría estado orgulloso, pero esto solo sirvió para enfurecerlo aún más.

"¿O qué harás, Malfoy? ¿Le dirás a tu papi?" Ante esto los tres Gryffindor se rieron, Scorpius sintió su sangre hervir.

La lección de Vuelo que las serpientes habían compartido con los leones esa tarde había desatado una pequeña discusión, que había terminado por la Profesora, pero Scorpius y Mario quizá hubieran humillado a Matthews despiadadamente. Aún así, habían sido simplemente palabras, y Matthews le había acorralado para tener su venganza. Era totalmente injusto, tres contra uno, lo estaban sosteniendo y ni siquiera había podido sacar su varita mágica.

"¡Qué miedo! Quizás use algunas de sus artimañas conmigo y demuestre que sigue siendo un mago oscuro. ¡Convenceré a mi madre de ello y lo enviarán a Azkaban!" Exclamó, soltando carcajadas.

Scorpius le dio un codazo al tonto Gryffindor que le sostenía del lado derecho y una patada al del lado derecho. Salió corriendo por el pasillo con los Gryffindors pegados a sus talones, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica e intentó lanzarle un hechizo a Matthews. Se iban acercando a las cocinas, sin embargo, Scorpius miró hacia atrás y no vio los barriles que se amontonaban junto a la pared. Tropezó con ellos y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con uno de los barriles, los leones se detuvieron antes de llegar, para evitar el desastre. Scorpius alzó su varita, pero estaba acabado, lo sabía, Matthews era el mejor de la clase en Encantamientos. 

"¡Expelliarmus!" Articuló una voz conocida, la varita de Fabian cayó al suelo. 

Cornell apuntó a Scorpius, lanzó un encantamiento pero con un rápido movimiento de varita, Albus lo evitó.

"¡Protego!"

Scorpius se puso en pie, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor y llevándose las manos al tobillo. Le dolía. 

 

Para el momento en que Cornell había tirado su varita, Matthews y Biggs ya habían recuperado las suyas y se encontraban lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Albus estaba lanzando todos los hechizos de protección que se sabía, pero su escudo no resistiría mucho más, así que apuntó su varita y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡DESMAIUS!" 

Scorpius Malfoy observó boquiabierto como los tres alumnos de primer año caían al suelo como moscas. Dirigió su mirada a Albus, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor al apoyarse en su pie malo.

"¿Estás herido?" Preguntó, en voz baja y temblorosa.

Albus Potter era un muchachito delgaducho y de baja estatura para tener once años, pensó Scorpius, que si bien no tenía la estatura que su padre a su edad, tampoco era lo que uno podría llamar pequeño. Pero el pequeñín delgaducho de Albus Potter se había enfrentado a otros tres magos y los había dejado inconscientes. Al menos, Scorpius esperaba que estuvieran inconscientes. No creía que alguien tan delgado como Al Potter sobreviviera en Azkabán. 

"¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!" 

El Prefecto de Slytherin de quinto año admiró con ojos perplejos la escena. Entonces sus ojos recayeron en Albus y como si saliera de un trance, dio dos pasos al frente y rodeó con sus brazos al moreno.

"¿Estás bien, Al?"

Albus asintió, separándose de su primo y señalando a Scorpius con agitación.

"Scorpius está herido, le duele el tobillo." 

En esos momentos la Prefecta de Hufflepuff se acercó a ellos y sus ojos se agrandaron al notar a los estudiantes inconscientes

"¡Weasley! ¿Qué demonios sucedió?"

El jove se despegó de Albus y procedió a explicar lo sucedido a su compañera Prefecta. Cierto, pensó Scorpius, los Potter eran primos de los Weasley. 

"Estaba de camino a la Sala Común cuando escuché gritos, para cuando llegué los tres ya estaban inconscientes. Los llevaré a la enfermería, tú llama a la Directora."

Ella asintió. Louis se giró hacia Scorpius.

"Malfoy, ¿qué sucede?"

"Me duele." Dijo él, señalando su tobillo. "No puedo andar."

Louis asintió, pasando una de las manos de Scorpius sobre sus hombros. 

"Al, ¿me ayudas con esos tres?"

Albus asintió.

"Wingardium Leviosa." 

El hechizo no era tan fácil de mantener con tres muchachos de once años a como lo era con una pluma, por lo que Scorpius y Louis sacaron sus varitas y ayudaron a Albus. Sin embargo, el mayor esfuerzo lo seguía haciendo Al, por lo que cuando llegaron hasta la oficina de Madam Pomfrey, Albus estaba agotado.

Madam Pomfrey levitó a los tres estudiantes inconscientes a una cama cada uno, y ayudó a Louis a llevar a Scorpius hasta otra. Con su varita hizo un rápido escaner de su pie, murmurando para ella.

"¿Está roto?" Preguntó Louis, preocupado.

Madam Pomfrey negó con la cabeza.

"No, señor Weasley, el señor Malfoy se torció el tobillo pero no hay huesos rotos."

En ese momento entró la Directora Mcgonagall. Miró a Albus y a Scorpius como si la historia estuviera repitiéndose luego de muchos años, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Señor Weasley, yo me encargo desde aquí, puede volver a sus actividades." Louis asintió, saliendo de la Enfermería. "Señor Malfoy, ¿puede explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Scorpius intercambió una mirada preocupada con Albus, pero éste asintió, así que suspiró y le contó todo lo sucedido a la Directora.

Al terminar, Scorpius esperó a oír lo que fuera que Mcgonagall fuera a decir. Su ceño estaba arrugado, y tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

"Será mejor que contacte a vuestros padres, volveré pronto."

Albus se sentó en el borde de la cama de Scorpius mientras Madam Pomfrey regresaba de su oficina con un par de viales en la mano. Le tendió uno a Scorpius, el líquido era color verde claro y olía raro.

"Bebe esto, dulce niño, disminuirá la hinchazón. Y este hará que no sientas más dolor." Ante esto Scorpius descorchó el segundo vial y lo bebió rápidamente, sin importarle el horrible olor. En verdad le dolía. 

"Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí en la enfermería, pero para mañana a primera hora estarás como nuevo." Sonrió la bruja, acariciándole el cabello y desapareciendo una vez más.

"Gracias." Murmuró Scorpius. "Por salvarme."

"No es nada, yo..."

La puerta de la Enfermería se abrió nuevamente y por ella entraron la Directora de Hogwarts, el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores y Lord Draco Malfoy. 

"¡Scorpius!" Exclamó Lord Malfoy, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos. "¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Exijo saberlo!"

Lord Potter-Black, mejor conocido como el Jefe de Aurores o Harry Potter, puso las manos en los hombros de su hijo para protegerlo de la ira de Malfoy. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en él, Lord Malfoy le envió una mirada a Albus que lo hizo estremecer. 

"¡Él!"

Scorpius intervino, tomando la mano de su padre.

"No, padre. Potter no me hizo daño."

Harry miró a Mcgonagall.

"¿Entonces por qué está aquí?"

Scorpius respondió.

"Tuve un enfrentamiento con algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor. Me acorralaron pero logré liberarme y salí corriendo, me caí y me doblé el tobillo. Potter llegó a tiempo y se enfrentó a ellos."

Potter y Malfoy, los adultos, dirigieron sus miradas a los estudiantes inconscientes en las demás camas de la enfermería.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?" Preguntó Draco.

Mcgonagall contestó.

"Parece que el señor Potter fue capaz de realizar un hechizo Desmaius lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar inconscientes a tres estudiantes a la vez."


	3. Primer año III.

Capítulo tres.  
Vacaciones de invierno.

 

Lord Potter-Black dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja, Albus se encogió entre los brazos de su padre. Scorpius notó que las miradas de los tres adultos se posaban en el Ravenclaw; Mcgonagall habló.

"¿Albus, hay algo que quieras decirnos?"

Albus Potter negó con la cabeza, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su túnica. Lord Potter-Black suspiró, apartando su túnica de vestir y agachándose frente a su hijo con un suspiro.

"Al, por favor. Necesito saber en dónde aprendiste esos hechizos tan avanzados. Merlín sabe que no te los enseñé yo, dime la verdad, ¿fue James?"

Scorpius observó a su padre fruncir el ceño, le dirigió una mirada cansada e hizo que se sentara en el borde de su cama. Su lujosa túnica negra con bordados plateados se arrugó, la tela demasiado fina para realizar cualquier movimiento muy brusco. 

"James no me ha enseñado nada, seguro que ni siquiera él mismo conoce esos hechizos." Murmuró Albus. "Leí uno de los libros de Tía Mione la última vez que estuvimos en su casa."

Lord Malfoy alzó una ceja

"¿Memorizaste los hechizos?"

Albus asintió, inconscientemente alzando el mentón y poniéndose recto. 

"Todos y cada uno de ellos. Tengo una memoria casi perfecta." Dijo, orgulloso.

El rostro de su padre se relajó, una de las comisuras de su boca se alzó en una mueca. Scorpius supo que Albus había causado una buena impresión a su padre. La Directora carraspeó, sacando a Harry de su trance. Lord Potter-Black se puso de pie, enfrentándose a la Directora de Hogwarts.

"Lo lamento mucho, Minerva, no volverá a pasar. Estaré de acuerdo con cualquier castigo que decidas imponer." 

La Directora Mcgonagall frunció el entrecejo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los tres Gryffindor, que comenzaban a recobrar la consciencia.

"Señor Matthews, ¿le molestaría explicarnos por qué estaba acosando al señor Malfoy?" Preguntó en un tono de voz casi lúgubre. 

Fabian dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Scorpius y se encontró con la mirada glacial de Lord Malfoy, que le miraba como si quisiera lanzarle la maldición Imperdonable. Matthews tragó saliva, quedándose en silencio. Scorpius atrajo la atención de Mcgonagall.

"Directora Mcgonagall, no es justo que castigue a Albus; sólo estaba defendiéndome. Todo es culpa de Matthews, él comenzó todo." 

Mcgonagall frunció el ceño.

"¿Señor Matthews?"

"Lo inicié yo, Directora, Potter no tiene la culpa." Aceptó Fabian, entre los dientes.

Mcgonagall suspiró.

"Muy bien, si no me queda más remedio... Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes y detención con el profesor Longbottom durante dos semanas después de las vacaciones de invierno."

Lord Malfoy lucía complacido, la Directora Mcgonagall despidió a los tres estudiantes luego de que Madam Pomfrey comprobara que todo estuviera bien con ellos y se centró en Albus. No parecía muy contenta con el hecho de que acabara de disminuir noventa puntos a su propia Casa.

"Señor Potter, como es su primera infracción y debido a que fue en defensa propia, no impondré ningún castigo y tampoco restaré puntos a su Casa. Sin embargo, los hechizos que utilizó contra sus compañeros eran avanzados y peligrosos. No seré tan tolerante si esto sucede otra vez." 

Albus Potter tuvo la decencia de lucir apenado. 

"Sí, Directora Mcgonagall."

Mcgonagall asintió.

"Lord Malfoy. Lord Potter-Black."

Con un giro de talones, la bruja salió de la Enfermería, dejando solos a los Potter y a los Malfoy. Harry dejó salir un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenado.

"Ven, Al, te acompañaré hasta tu dormitorio antes de irme." Le dijo a Albus, tomándolo de los hombros y encaminándolo hacia la salida.

"Malfoy." Se despidió.

"Potter." Contestó Draco, asintiendo en su dirección.

"Scorpius."

"Señor Potter. Albus." 

Después de intercambiar otro par de asentimientos incómodos, los Potter salieron de la Enfermería. Albus le dio una sonrisa tímida a Scorpius, con las mejillas sonrojadas. 

_________

 

Albus se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Emilio Longbottom estaba sentado a su derecha, atiborrándose de los dulces que habían preparado los elfos domésticos y Lysander Scamander estaba a su izquierda, con la mirada clavada en la nuca de su hermano gemelo y las cejas muy juntas. Albus sirvió un poco más de pavo en su plato, otro cucharón de puré de patatas y algo de salsa por encima. Su mirada estaba clavada en Scorpius Malfoy, quien estaba sentado casi al final de la larga mesa designada a Slytherin; el único hijo del profesor Zabini y un nacido de Muggles a su lado. Era su último día en Hogwarts, pues a la mañana siguiente se irían en el Expreso que los llevaría de vuelta a la estación King's Cross, donde sus padres los recogerían para las vacaciones de invierno.

"¡Hey, Al!" Emilio chasqueó dos dedos frente a él. "Te estaba preguntando qué vas a hacer durante las vacaciones de navidad."

Albus dejó la cubertería sobre su plato y se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, ya sabes... Cena Navideña en la Madriguera y Año Nuevo en el Chalet. Lo mismo de siempre."

Emilio asintió, sonriendo cuando su padre se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

"¡Papá! Al y yo estábamos hablando de los planes que tenemos para Navidad." Dijo, emocionado.

El profesor Longbottom le sonrió a su hijo, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su ahijado.

"Albus."

"Tío Neville. ¿Vendrás a pasar Año Nuevo con nosotros, verdad?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Neville rió.

"Por supuesto, Al. Estaremos allí." 

"¿Tío Neville?" 

"Dime, Al."

"Me estaba preguntando si Emilio podría quedarse en mi casa durante las vacaciones. Por favor, sería genial que viniera a la Madriguera para la Cena de Navidad. La abuela Molly estaría encantada." Rogó Albus.

Neville pareció pensárselo un rato, sólo para causar expectativa en los más jóvenes.

"¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, papá!" Emilio hizo pucheros.

Lysander, que conocía las intenciones del profesor Longbottom, rodó los ojos, exasperado. 

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero tienes que prometer que te comportarás, jovencito." Advirtió a su hijo, dándole un beso húmedo en la frente al levantarse. "Adiós, chicos, los veré mañana en el tren."

Albus estaba emocionado, tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa y ver a Lily y a mamá, pero iba a extrañar Hogwarts y su enorme biblioteca.

 

_________

 

Albus saludó a sus numerosos familiares al bajar del tren, con Apolo en su jaula y el baúl con todas sus cosas encantado para que le entrara en el bolsillo. Recibió un abrazo muy fuerte de su madre y también de Lily, su hermana menor; se despidieron de sus tíos, tías y primos con la promesa de verse de nuevo para Navidad. 

"¿Alguien quiere cocoa caliente?" Preguntó su padre, mientras se deshacían de los abrigos y los guantes.

Habían tomado un traslador que los había dejado en un pequeño asentamiento de magos y brujas a las afueras del Condado de Cheshire, el Chalet Potter se encontraba a media hora nada más, por lo que habían ido caminando.

Albus entró en la cocina, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor. Tenían tres elfos domésticos, dos de ellos pertenecían a los Potter y el otro era un antiguo elfo que pertenecía a la familia Black. Su tía Hermione había insistido en los uniformes y que recibieran un salario, pero aquellos elfos eran bastante viejos y necios. Lobbie se encargaba de la limpieza y Dipsy de la lavandería, mientras que Mipsy había ayudado con los tres bebés que Lady Potter había dado a luz. 

Su padre amaba cocinar, lo hacía seguido y de muy buena gana, aunque tuviera que pelear con Ginny, ya que como digna hija de Molly Weasley no le gustaba que la gente entrara en su cocina. Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a su hijo menor parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la nariz roja por el frío.

"¡Albus! ¿Qué haces aquí, hijo? Deberías estar frente a la chimenea, entrando en calor como los demás."

Albus se encogió de hombros, acercándose a él con lentitud.

"Quería ayudarte, papi, te extrañé mucho." 

Harry sintió una alegría inmensa, se agachó y abrazó a Albus con fuerza. El niño le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su padre. Harry pensó en lo afortunado que era por tener una familia tan perfecta. James era ruidoso, amigable y divertido, Lily era hermosa, astuta y tenía un temperamento explosivo, y Al... Albus era callado, tímido y muy inteligente. James era su orgullo, Lily su dolor de cabeza y Albus...

Albus era el niño de papá.

Harry besó los desordenados cabellos oscuros de su hijo con amor, la primera palabra de Albus había sido «libro», lo cuál no le sorprendía mucho, y la segunda había sido «papi». Harry había sentido una oleada de un sentimiento cálido en el pecho la primera vez que la había escuchado, y ahora no era distinto; sabía que su precioso hijo lo amaba tanto como Harry lo quería a él.

"También te extrañé mucho, pequeñín. ¿Me ayudas a preparar algo de comer?" Le preguntó, revolviendo su cabello.

Albus asintió enérgicamente y lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue sonreír, Albus era una persona de pocas palabras. 

"De acuerdo, tú vas a rellenar los sándwiches." 

Harry prefería hacer las cosas manualmente y no utilizar magia sino para las tareas más tediosas como lavar los platos. Albus rellenó los sándwiches con mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa, su combinación favorita. Le gustaba ayudar a su padre en la cocina, era divertido y una de las actividades que siempre realizaban juntos. 

"¿Cómo han estado las clases?" 

"Muy bien, todas las clases son muy divertidas excepto Historia de la Magia. Llevo buenas notas y mis compañeros me felicitan cada vez que gano puntos para nuestra casa, lo cuál es casi siempre." Respondió Albus, contento con su tarea.

Harry asintió, sirviendo la cocoa caliente en tazas de cerámica. Les colocó un par de malvaviscos a cada uno y puso todo en una bandeja. Albus ya casi terminaba con los sándwiches.

"¿Aquellos Gryffindors no han vuelto a causar problemas, o sí?" 

Albus soltó el cuchillo lleno de mermelada. Se quedó quieto, pero luego suspiró y comenzó a cortar los sándwiches por la mitad. Colocó veinte triángulos perfectos sobre un platillo y lo puso a un lado en la bandeja. 

"No, aunque me miran con odio cada vez que tenemos clase juntos." Dijo Albus, con la cabeza gacha.

Harry odiaba ver a Albus de esa manera, pero tenía que hacerse cargo de que entendiera que no había estado bien.

"Al, sabes que lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si les hubieras lanzado un hechizo rompehuesos, eh? Son alumnos de primer año." 

Albus alzó el rostro, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y las lágrimas le corrían libres por el rostro.

"¡No es justo, sólo me estaba defendiendo! Eran tres contra uno, papá, y estaban insultando a Scorpius." Exclamó, con rabia en la voz. "Estaban diciendo cosas horribles de Lord Malfoy, papá, cosas que en verdad lastimaron a Scorpius."

Harry frunció el ceño, tenía que habérselo visto venir, la atención que sus hijos recibían en Hogwarts por ser la descendencia del Héroe del Mundo Mágico era muy molesta. Aquellos que tenían nexos con los antiguos Mortífagos, y aún más Scorpius, hijo de un Mortífago y nieto de la mano derecha de Voldemort, seguían recibiendo insultos y amenazas por lo que había sucedido muchos años antes de que nacieran. Harry tomó a Albus entre los brazos, le limpió el rostro con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y lo sujetó con fuerza.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Albus Severus." Le dijo, instándolo a que parara de llorar. 

Ambos escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y un grito emocionado.

"¡Teddy!"

 

_________

 

Albus se unió tímidamente al abrazo grupal que tenía lugar entre los hermanos Potter. Técnicamente, Teddy era un Black, pero se había criado en el Chalet Potter junto a los hijos de su padrino y era uno de ellos. Les sonrió a todos, sentándose en el sofá, y besó las mejillas de Lily y Albus. Le revolvió el cabello a James, quien se quejó, pero igualmente siguió sonriente. 

"Papá." Harry le sonrió, colocando la bandeja con los aperitivos sobre la mesa de centro.

"Llegaste temprano."

"Turner nos dejó ir a casa temprano hoy, dijo que era el último día y que nadie estaría totalmente centrado." Se encogió de hombros.

El primer año de James en Hogwarts había sido el último de Teddy, él quería ser un Auror como su madre. Estaba en su segundo año del Programa de Entrenamiento de Aurores, y seguía viviendo con los Potter debido a la insistencia de Ginny. Harry llegaba siempre tarde a casa y Teddy era buena compañía. 

"¿Cómo va tu primer año en Hogwarts, campeón?" Le preguntó a Albus, quien solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró un tímido «bien».

Cada quien tomó una taza de cocoa caliente y comenzaron a charlar animadamente sobre muchas cosas, James sobre lo divertido que era pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch, Teddy sobre lo bien que le estaba yendo en el Programa de Aurores y Lily acerca de lo emocionada que estaba de entrar a Hogwarts el año siguiente. Albus, como era usual, se quedó callado masticando su sándwich con lentitud, contestaba con respuestas cortas cuando le hacían alguna pregunta y no aportaba información a menos que se sintiera cómodo con ella. 

Harry sabía que Ginny se preocupaba, todos los Weasley eran ruidosos y extrovertidos, incluso los suyos, pero Albus parecía sacado de otra familia. Le colocó una mano en la cintura a su esposa y le besó la mejilla con ternura, Albus estaría bien. Su hijo era perfecto, callado y reservado, pero completamente normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, lectores! 
> 
> Entonces... sí, Albus es el niño de papá. En este fic Albus y Harry tendrán un lazo muy fuerte, Albus será una dulce cosita hermosa y Harry no dejará que nadie dañe a su pequeño.
> 
> Quería agradecer vuestro apoyo con esta historia. /u\ Gracias por los kudos, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones, teorías sobre lo que va a pasar, preguntas sobre los personajes... no lo sé, cualquier cosa. xd


	4. Primer año IV.

Capítulo cuatro.  
Una navidad como cualquier otra.

Después de haber sido reconstruida, la Madriguera contaba con cinco pisos y un sótano de dos niveles. El primer piso o planta baja estaba constituido básicamente por la cocina de Molly y un gigantesco salón comedor. El segundo y tercer piso contaban con habitaciones que pertenecían a los adultos durante las vacaciones navideñas. Para los pequeños el cuarto piso tenía habitaciones que compartían de a dos; el quinto y último piso poseía una pequeña biblioteca, con sillones cómodos y una chimenea.

Mientras el clan Weasley-Potter se instalaba entre risas escandalosas y gritos ruidosos en los pisos inferiores, Albus se hundía en el mullido sofá, a punto de devorar un libro. Había llegado con sus padres via Aparición un par de horas antes, James y Lily habían ido a jugar afuera con sus demás primos y él había aprovechado para desempacar. La última habitación del pasillo era la suya, que compartía con Hugo desde que tenía siete. 

Albus pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo, un viejo ejemplar de Herbología para estudiantes de tercer año, cuando sintió que el sofá se hundía junto a él. Inhaló la colonia familiar de su padre y se acurrucó junto a él, colocando la cabeza en su regazo.

Harry hundió los dedos en el cabello oscuro de Albus, suspirando con pesadez. Molly había estado terriblemente preocupada cuando no había localizado a Albus entre el manojo de cabezas pelirrojas en el patio; Ginny había fruncido el ceño, desconcertada, y Harry había rodado los ojos, optando por rescatar a su hijo de todos aquellos volúmenes viejos. 

"Deberías bajar un rato, tus primos querrán verte." Susurró, ya que estaban solos los dos no era necesario alzar mucho la voz.

"Voy a la escuela con ellos, papá, siempre los veo." Fue su respuesta.

Harry asintió, ¿cómo había podido olvidar esa parte? Debía ser más recursivo si quería conseguir que su hijo socializara un poco.

"¿No tienes hambre? Si quieres podemos escabullirnos en la cocina y conseguir algo de comer?"

"La cena será pronto, será mejor esperar o de seguro la abuela Molly se enfadará muchísimo."

Albus pasó otra página tras unos minutos, Harry observó la avidez con la que leía y lo entretenido que parecía estar. Entonces realizó un último intento. 

"¿Te gustaría que bajásemos un rato? Podría enseñarte un par de tácticas de Quidditch, así seguro que entrarás con facilidad al equipo el próximo año."

Albus se encogió de hombros, cambiando de posición de manera en que se encontraba prácticamente acostado en el regazo de Harry. 

"Sabes que no me gusta el deporte, papá. Pero gracias, igualmente. Si de verdad quieres que pasemos tiempo juntos podrías quedarte aquí conmigo un rato." Sugirió Albus.

Harry asintió, sosteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos. Si la definición de Albus de «diversión» era quedarse leyendo libros viejos toda la tarde previa a la cena de navidad, (en lugar de estar jugando Quidditch con el Tío Fred y los demás), ¿quién era él para juzgarlo? Abrazó al moreno con dulzura y hundió la nariz entre sus cabellos, sólo esperaba que Albus fuera muy feliz. Quizá se consiguiera a una chica callada e intelectual con la que poder pasar el resto de su vida. Escuchó la respiración acompasada de su hijo durante lo que le parecieron horas, el sonido del fuego crepitando y el susurro de las hojas del libro al ser manipuladas. 

Cuando acabó con el décimo capítulo de su libro, Albus lo cerró cuidadoso de no hacer ruido, le quitó las gafas a su padre y con la manta que tenía arremolinada a los pies los cubrió a ambos. Se durmió acurrucado contra el cuerpo inconsciente de su papá, como tan a menudo hacía cuando era pequeño.

 

___________

 

El taller del abuelo Arthur había sido reubicado en el primer nivel del sótano, junto a los muebles viejos y demás cachivaches. Albus bajó las escaleras lentamente, la cena había acabado algunas horas antes, los niños habían sido enviados a la cama mientras los adultos disfrutaban del resto de la velada. 

"Albus, tengo sueño. Deberíamos estar en la cama." Se quejó Emilio Longbottom, frotándose los ojos con el puño.

Albus lo llevaba tomado de la otra mano, ambos iban en pijamas y el frío del sótano comenzaba a calarles el cuerpo. Al llegar al segundo nivel, el olor a libros viejos, plantas medicinales y humedad les hizo arrugar la nariz. Tras la única puerta se encontraba el laboratorio de pociones, en el que Louis Weasley pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando estaba en casa de los abuelos.

"Volveremos pronto, Em, sólo tengo que hablar con Lou." Respondió Albus, observando los calderos de reojo.

Habían varios calderos hirviendo a fuego lento, la mayoría contenían pociones de uso cotidiano como la Poción Antiresfrío, la Poción contra la Resaca y la Poción para aliviar el dolor. Sin embargo, cuando Albus vio lo que había dentro del último caldero se quedó de piedra. Emilio también pareció notarlo. 

El líquido desprendía un fuerte olor almizcleño y era de un intenso color rojizo. 

"Potione luxuriae." Susurró, mirando a Albus con expresión contrariada. "La poción de la lujuria."

Albus frunció el entrecejo, su primo favorito había estado comportándose de una manera muy extraña durante todo el día; no sonreía tanto como usualmente lo hacía e intercambiaba miradas sospechosas con su hermama mayor. Había sido el primero en dejar la mesa cuando apenas y había tocado la comida que la abuela Molly sirvió en su plato, y Albus había estado buscándolo sin obtener resultado. No estaba en la habitación que compartía con su prima Molly, ni en la biblioteca, por lo que Albus había arrastrado a un Emilio medio dormido escaleras abajo, para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con su primo favorito. 

Albus negó con la cabeza, totalmente confundido. Louis era el mejor estudiante de pociones de aquella generación, dicho por el mismísimo profesor Zabini, pero jamás había utilizado sus habilidades para realizar pociones ilegales. Su tía Hermione, también conocida como la Ministra de Magia, había regulado las pociones de la categoría de amor y lujuria, ya que obligar a otro mago a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad con una poción era aparentemente algo inhumano.

Louis jamás haría algo en contra de la ley. Y que él necesitara una poción de lujuria era bastante extraño, por no decir estúpido, pensó Albus. 

La belleza de su primo era algo de lo que Hogwarts aún no se había recuperado; Louis era precioso, de figura esbelta y pestañas largas, caderas anchas y voz aguda que no hacían más que reafirmar su condición como portador. Algunos decían que quizá era por la fracción de veela en su sangre, pero la tía Hermione les había aclarado que muchos magos de sangre pura eran capaces de desarrollarse como portadores. La abuela Molly había asentido ante esta explicación, contándoles que su hermano Fabian también había sido uno. 

En otras palabras, Louis Weasley era constantemente perseguido por chicos y chicas en Hogwarts, ya que aparte de ser hermoso también era inteligente y de buen corazón. Cualquiera caería a sus pies, pensó Albus, algo estaba mal en todo esto.

"Deberíamos irnos de aquí, Al, mañana podemos preguntarle qué es lo que trama. Seguro que hay una buena explicación para todo esto." Comentó Emilio, con un tono de voz serio y escudándose en la lógica, como todo Ravenclaw.

Al estaba a punto de decirle que se quedara con él e investigaran juntos un rato más cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien más entro al laboratorio. Sus tacones altos resonaron contra el suelo, por lo que Albus cogió a Emilio por la muñeca y tiró de él hacia la otra esquina de la habitación. Se escondieron tras un anaquel repleto de frascos de formas diferentes, el corazón les latía desenfrenado. Albus observó cuidadosamente como la figura esbelta y claramente femenina de su prima Victoire se cernía sobre el caldero; complacida con el color y olor de la poción, Vicky la vertió en un vial vacío y sonrió para sí misma. Se guardó el delicado frasco de cristal en el bolsillo de la túnica y salió de la habitación contoneando felizmente las caderas.

Emilio dejó salir un suspiro, después de esperar un par de segundos ambos salieron de su escondite y se encaminaron hacia su habitación en silencio. Ninguno habló otra palabra, se limitaron a meterse en la cama nuevamente e intentar conciliar el sueño. 

Pero Albus no pudo, se revolvió entre las sábanas toda la noche recordando lo sucedido en el laboratorio. Nada tenía sentido. Victoire fabricando Potione luxuriae, Louis desaparecido y Dominique con un humor de perros. Albus no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco estaba completamente seguro de que quisiera hacerlo.

 

___________

 

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos, tiró de los mechones oscuros con fuerza suficiente para hacerse daño. Estaba frustrado. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Teddy entró lentamente, como indeciso, sus ojos se posaron en la figura exhausta de Harry y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Papá, ¿qué está mal?" Inquirió, adentrándose en la oficina. Se sentó en la silla que usualmente ocupaba y tomó en sus manos los documentos que estaban desperdigados en el escritorio de su padre.   
Harry se revolvió en su propia silla, incómodo. Amaba que Teddy lo considerara una figura paterna, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba traicionando a Remus. Ginny le había dicho que se dejara de tonterías, que de seguro Remus estaría muy orgulloso de él, que estaría agradecido de que Harry hubiera criado a Teddy y lo amara como a un hijo propio. 

Teddy se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo entre sus manos la edición del Profeta a imprimirse el día siguiente. Leyó el artículo completo de la primera plana, palideciendo por completo. 

"¿Cómo...?" Susurró, quedándose sin voz.

Harry negó con la cabeza, clavando los ojos en el periódico con tanta insistencia que casi podía perforar el papel. 

¡LOS HERMANOS LESTRANGE ESCAPAN DE AZKABAN! por Cindy Lincon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora, ¿qué os pareció? Los comentarios me inspiran ayudan a escribir más rápido.


	5. Primer año V.

Capítulo cinco.  
La confesión de Louis.

 

Albus caminaba en silencio, sosteniendo un pequeño montón de libros en sus brazos, Emilio y Lysander estaban discutiendo acaloradamente las propiedades de las Branquialgas unos pasos adelante de él. Acababan de salir de la clase doble de Herbología de primer año, en la cual el profesor Longbottom había asignado un ensayo de dos pies acerca de los diferentes usos de las branquialgas. Según lo que habían aprendido aquella misma semana en Historia de la Magia, el profesior Longbottom había ayudado a Harry Potter a ganar la segunda tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos suministrándole las branquialgas. El profesor Longbottom había premiado a Ravenclaw con diez puntos debido a la respuesta de Lysander, quien había detallado minuciosamente todas y cada una de las propiedades de aquellas plantas. Emilio se había mostrado herido y lo había corregido frente a los demás, ganándose otros diez puntos para su casa y un par de abucheos de parte de los cavernícolas ataviados en corbatas rojas.   
Lysander no lo había dejado ir, por supuesto, y había replicado que algunas de las propiedades descritas por Emilio aún no habían sido comprobadas. Las mejillas de Emilio se habían puesto rojas del enfado, a esas alturas toda la clase estaba en silencio, observando el duelo entre los dos Ravenclaw con ojos muy abiertos, y escupió entonces que su propio padre (el profesor Longbottom, nada menos) había comprobado aquellas propiedades años atrás.

Tío Neville había terminado la discusión restando los veinte puntos que había concedido a Ravenclaw, recordó Albus, y con una voz estricta les había mandado a sentarse de nuevo si no querían detención.

"¡Te lo digo, Longbottom, voy a sacar más que tú en el ensayo!" Exclamó el rubio, haciendo a Albus rodar los ojos.

"¡Sigue soñando, Scamander!" Farfulló el moreno, gruñendo por lo bajo en cuanto alcanzaron la Torre de Ravenclaw.

La sala común de las águilas era una estancia espaciosa, circular, las paredes estaban totalmente tapizadas de estanterías repletas de libros, excepto por las ventanas rectangulares que se encontraban a intérvalos de tres estanterías. También había una chimenea ubicada cerca de la puerta de entrada, frente a ella habían un conjunto de sofás de terciopelo azul y de resto, la sala estaba plagada de escritorios, sillas y otros muebles cómodos en los que sentarse a estudiar o simplemente leer.

Albus se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del escritorio más cercano a la chimenea, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pudo descansar sus brazos del peso de aquellos libros; Emilio y Lysander tomaron los asientos libres frente a Albus, al parecer ya habían acabado de discutir. Todos se quitaron las capas negras y las dejaron cuidadosamente dobladas sobre una esquina del escritorio, la chimenea estaba encendida y no tardarían en entrar en calor. Si había algo que Albus detestaba eran las clases de Herbología los jueves en la tarde, salían unos minutos antes del atardecer y definitivamente hacía frío en los invernaderos. Albus no veía cuando febrero se acabaría, llevándose el invierno de una vez por todas, para darle paso a la primavera. La primavera era la estación favorita de Albus, los árboles florecían y daban sus dulces frutos, la nieve se derretía y el aire se hacía cada vez más fresco, y su cumpleaños número doce se acercaba. Albus era el menor de sus amigos, Emilio había cumplido el último de enero y Lysander el cinco de febrero, mientras que Albus seguiría teniendo once hasta el trece de marzo. 

Albus tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mano, estaba tomando notas para el ensayo de Pociones cuando escuchó como gritaban su nombre.

Era una compañera Ravenclaw un par de años mayor que ellos, tenía el pelo recogido en una larga trenza y una mirada amigable.

"Tienes una visita junto a la estatua." Le dijo, siguiendo de largo su camino hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

Dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada a sus amigos, el moreno recogió sus cosas con rapidez y salió de la sala común abrochándose la capa. Junto a la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw había una figura envuelta en una túnica oscura. Albus se detuvo a mitad de camino, con la boca entreabierta.

"¿Profesor Zabini?"

 

___________

 

Harry se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio con un suspiro pesado, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, tras la fuga de Rodolphus y Rabastan de Azkabán los magos en el Ministerio estaban presionando a Hermione para que aboliera los decretos que había creado. Al parecer, desde que los Dementores habían sido considerados monstruos deshumanizadores y por lo tanto habían sido retirados de Azkabán, la prisión se había vuelto un lugar de seguridad débil.

Hubo un golpeteo de varita contra su puerta y suspiró, murmurando un sencillo «adelante». Su hijo mayor caminó hacia su escritorio, con su túnica roja de Auror bailando a su alrededor. 

"¿Teddy?" Preguntó, en voz incrédula. Miró el reloj de pared que había en la oficina de su casa, marcaba las 15:30 pm. "Deberías estar en el trabajo, ¿sucedió algo?"

El joven de cabello azul se desplomó en el sofá de la oficina, suspirando fuertemente. Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Te pasa algo, Ted?"

Él asintió, con la mirada gacha. Harry se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía con el metamorfomago pero Teddy dejó salir en una voz estrangulada:

"No quiero decepcionarte, papá." 

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. No quería que nunca, ninguno de sus hijos pensara que que podría decepcionarlo. Se sentó junto al joven mago y le palmeó la espalda con incomodidad. Si hubiera sido Albus o Lily, con un simple abrazo hubiera bastado, pero Teddy siempre había sido el más complicado de los cuatro. Tímido como Albus, valiente como James y con el buen corazón de Lily. 

"Teddy, tu jamás podrías decepcionarme, ¿de acuerdo? Dime lo que quieras, seguirás siendo mi hijo. Te seguiré queriendo sin importar qué. Siempre."

El joven de ojos oscuros asintió, alzando la barbilla y mirando a Harry fijamente. Harry advirtió lo agotado que Teddy lucía.

"Renunciaré al cuerpo de Aurores."

La mandíbula de Harry se desencajó, pero este rápidamente se recuperó y frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Qué? Pero Ted, siempre quisiste ser un auror. Desde pequeño, querías imitar los pasos de Dora." 

Teddy se encogió al oír el nombre de su madre, se sentía culpable. Quería ser como ella, eso era verdad, había ido a su misma casa en Hogwarts e incluso había perfeccionado la habilidad para ser un excelente metamorfomago como Nymphadora. Se armó de valor para enfrentar a Harry, tenía que decirle toda la verdad, aunque no quisiera.

"Lo sé, papá. Siempre he amado la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, e incluso el club de los duelos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que perseguir magos oscuros no es lo mío." Teddy suspiró. "No soy lo suficientemente valiente, ni estoy tan enamorado con la idea del peligro como tú o como James." 

Harry asintió, compresivo. Aún así seguía sin comprender cuales habían sido los motivos por los que Teddy había decidido gastar dos años de su vida en un entrenamiento que definitivamente no iba a continuar.

"¿Y entonces qué harás con tu vida, Ted? Podría hablar con 'Mione si deseas, conseguirte algún otro trabajo dentro del Ministerio."

Teddy negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca culpable.

"De hecho, Mcgonagall me contactó hace unas semanas. Al parecer Simmons piensa retirarse de Hogwarts y el puesto para enseñar DADA quedará vacante para el próximo año." 

"De acuerdo, hijo, te apoyo. Teddy, luces totalmente agotado. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?" Instó Harry.

Teddy tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

 

___________

 

Albus siguió al profesor Zabini en dirección a las mazmorras, preocupado. Según Blaise, su primo Louis no había salido de su habitación en los últimos tres días, no probaba bocado y se rehusaba a salir de la cama. No tuvo tiempo de observar la decoración de la sala común ni de apreciar las pinturas móviles del techo, iba trotando suavemente tras su profesor de Pociones, ansioso por ver a su Weasley favorito. Llegaron a los dormitorios de los chicos de quinto año y el profesor Zabini desalojó a los otros cuatro chicos con un movimiento de su cabeza. 

Albus se acercó hasta la cama de cuatro postes que tenía las cortinas verdes cerradas. Podía sentir la magia zumbando, los hechizos que el mago había colocado alrededor de su cama eran poderosos.

"Louis... Louis soy yo, Albus, por favor dime qué te sucede." Susurró, miedoso de hacerle daño a su primo si hablaba muy fuerte. 

"¿Al, eres tú?" Murmuró una vocecita tras las cortinas, se oía grave y rasposa, como si hubiese estado llorando durante días. "Puedes entrar, pero tú solo."

Albus dirigió una mirada al profesor Zabini, quien asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación para otorgarles algo de privacidad. Al instante los hechizos fueron retirados y Albus pudo descorrer la tela. 

Louis estaba hecho una bolita en el rincón más aislado de su cama, envuelto en sus sábanas verdes. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la piel muy pálida, con ojeras pronunciadas. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero seguía viéndose hermoso.

"Lou, ¿qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?" 

Obviamente no lo estaba, se dijo Albus a sí mismo en cuanto Louis dejó salir un sollozo, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido por siquiera preguntar. Se quitó la capa y los zapatos, se subió a la cama y envolvió a su primo con sus delgados brazos. Louis sollozó como un bebé durante casi media hora antes de quedarse dormido, Albus lo cubrió con las mantas y procedió a hacer algo de limpieza en su parte de la habitación. Su baúl estaba abierto y todas sus pertenencias regadas en el suelo y parte de la cama; Albus dobló prendas de ropa, amontonó trozos de pergamino y limpió el desastre que había hecho un tintero volcado. Entre el desastre encontró un pequeño libro con cubierta de terciopelo rojo; Albus sabía lo que era, él tenía uno igual pero color rosa.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ante el pensamiento de su propio diario personal. 

Lo tomó entre sus manos y se preguntó durante unos cuantos segundos si debería abrirlo. Estaba consciente de que un diario era la pertenencia más preciada de un mago (salvo, quizás, su varita mágica) pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que tenía su primo Louis. 

Revisó la última entrada, que estaba fechada poco más de una semana atrás.

«Querido diario, no lo soporto más. Estoy cansado de esto. Él es tan perfecto, inteligente, amable, dulce y comprensivo; no entiendo como puede estar con ella, con esa bruja manipuladora. Papá lo respeta, mamá piensa que es un amor e incluso Dominique parece encantada con él. Simplemente no puedo. Ayer papá lo invitó a cenar con nosotros, como todos los meses, pero ésta vez es diferente. Veo la forma en que se miran, en que hablan, y no puedo sentir más que celos. Odio que Vicky le toque como lo hace, que lo tome de la mano o le plante besos suaves en la mejilla. Lo odio. Siento como mi sangre hierve al observarlos. Debería ser yo. Tendría que ser yo. Lo sería, si tan solo Ted pudiera verme como lo hace con mi hermana...»

 

Albus paró en seco, boquiabierto. ¿Así que era eso, un mal de amores? ¿Louis estaba enamorado de Teddy, su hermano? Las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido, pero aún distaba de explicar qué había sucedido en navidad. Así que Louis amaba a Teddy, pero Teddy estaba saliendo con Victoire, eso explicaba el mal humor de Lou. ¿Pero por qué se había deprimido? Albus siguió leyendo, decidido a averiguar qué pasaba.

«…todo sería diferente si tan sólo recordara. Si se acordara de esa noche tan especial. Si recordara todos los besos, las palabras bonitas. Maldito whisky de fuego. El único consuelo que me queda es el recuerdo, porque yo sí que lo recuerdo, es más, está grabado en mi mente y nunca lo podré sacar de allí. Todavía siento sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cabello. Aún siento el peso de su cálido cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, su boca sobre mi pecho. Recuerdo perfectamente el sabor salado de su...»

Albus cerró el libro con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, negándose a leer una palabra más. De repente había recordado el significado de «diario íntimo» y la clase de cosas que las brujas y magos solían escribir en ellos. Cosas que nadie más que ellos deberían leer. 

"Albus... ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó la débil voz de su primo. 

Albus se apresuró a su lado y esta voz notó lo agrietados que se encontraban sus labios. 

"Estoy aquí, Lou, pero me parece que estás deshidratado. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que bebiste agua? ¿Y tu última comida?" Preguntó, preocupado, tomándole la temperatura con la mano. Louis negó con la cabeza, demasiado exhausto como para utilizar palabras. "Demonios, Lou, estás hirviendo en fiebre. Llamaré al profesor Zabini."

La mano suave de su primo se cerró en torno a su muñeca, Albus observó los ojos azules nublados por el dolor. No físico, sino del alma. Sintió mucha pena por su primo, y en ese instante se prometió a sí mismo hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo.

"No me dejes, Al, por favor. No quiero estar solo de nuevo." Sollozó, aferrándose a su camisa. 

"Tranquilo, Lou, me quedaré contigo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, ¿qué os pareció? Por favor dejadme un comentario, lo agradecería mucho. De verdad, tengo muchas ideas para este fic pero siento que casi no tiene lectores o a casi nadie ya le interesa. Si es así, hacedmelo saber.


	6. Primer año: VI.

Capítulo seis.  
Cartas de casa y lágrimas amargas. 

 

El sábado por la mañana había amanecido más frío que de costumbre, las temperaturas habían comenzado a subir conforme pasaban las semanas, y a mitad de marzo, los diez grados que hacían parecían ridículos. Albus ajustó su bufanda azul, se colocó los guantes y tomó su mochila antes de salir de los dormitorios de Ravenclaw. Avanzó con lentitud por los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts tarareando una vieja canción muggle; las paredes de piedra que rezumaban magia antigua y poderosa siempre lo hacían sentir protegido. Escuchó un par de sollozos al pasar por una de las aulas vacías y se detuvo momentáneamente; aquella voz se escuchaba ciertamente familiar. 

De pronto los sollozos se detuvieron, la puerta sobre la cuál se hallaba apoyado se abrió abruptamente y Al cayó a los pies de Scorpius Malfoy. El Slytherin tenía la nariz roja como la grana, los ojos bastante hinchados y restos de lágrimas resecas sobre las pálidas mejillas; se dignó a darle una mirada de reojo. 

“Espiar a los demás es de mala educación, Albus Severus."

Albus enrojeció ante el sonido de su nombre completo siendo pronunciado por el joven mago, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, Scorpius se limpió las lágrimas y desapareció de allí. Desconcertado, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor en busca del desayuno. 

“Hola, chicos." Saludó, cortésmente, aunque Emilio estaba demasiado ocupado engullendo su comida como para notarlo. 

Lysander asintió con la cabeza, apenas dedicándole una mirada antes de volver al libro que tenía entre las manos. Albus comenzó a comer, antes de que se le hiciera tarde para la primera clase del día, y se sorprendió cuando la lechuza de su padre dejó caer una carta junto a su plato. 

La abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer mientras masticaba un bocado. 

“Querido Albus,

lamento haber tardado tanto en contestar tu carta, pero debes entender, hijo mío, que la casa ha sido una locura los últimos días. La prensa no deja de hostigarnos a tu madre y a mí, y la abuela Molly está atareada con los preparativos para la boda. 

He aquí la noticia que ha tenido a la Madriguera bullendo de emoción: ¡Teddy y Vicky se casan!   
Lamento no haberte dicho antes pero tu tío Bill quería mantenerlo en secreto. 

Albus dejó de leer durante unos segundos, ubicando la mesa de Gryffindor, que hacía más ruido de lo usual. Sus primos estaban cuchicheando a todo grito, amontonándose sobre Vicky mientras la felicitaban por su compromiso. Albus siguió leyendo, constatando con un breve vistazo hacia la mesa vestida de verde y plateado que su primo Louis seguía sin aparecer. 

 

El matrimonio va a ser celebrado en la Madriguera, durante la pascua, para que toda la familia esté presente. Incluso el tío Charlie vendrá desde Romanía para la ocasión; y tu madre ya está preparando los trajes que usarán en la fiesta. 

Va a ser un gran evento, Albus. 

Te quiere, 

Papá."

Emilio le sonrió, agitando una mano frente a su rostro. Albus enrojeció de pena.

“Discúlpame, estaba algo distraído. ¿Qué sucede?" 

Lysander rodó los ojos ante algo que le dijo su gemelo al oído mientras pasaba por su lado para felicitar a Victoire. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar su turno, ya que había una enorme cola de primos, amigos y allegados que también querían darle sus buenos deseos. Albus captó el movimiento de la mano de Lorcan perdiéndose bajo la túnica de su gemelo, lo vio inclinándose hacia el oído de su hermano, y notó que, cuando Lysander volvía hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, lo hacía con una sonrisa tímida y un ligero rubor. 

Se giró hacia Emilio, cuya sonrisa amable seguía en su lugar, y enarcó una ceja oscura. 

“¿Qué?"

“He dicho que Scorpius Malfoy no te quita la mirada de encima desde hace rato. ¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?"

Como activada por un resorte, la cabeza de Albus realizó un veloz giro en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes que le dejó doliendo el cuello. Scorpius Malfoy estaba decididamente mirándolo, con sus ojos grises, fijamente. Albus se ruborizó sin saber porqué y desvió la mirada. 

"Debo ir a ver a Louis."

_______________

 

Cuando ingresó a la habitación que su primo Louis compartía con otros cuatro jóvenes en el dormitorio de Slytherin, Albus esperaba encontrárselo tumbado en la cama, sollozando y en estado de descomposición. Sin embargo, Louis se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con el cabello húmedo y una pluma en la mano. 

“Hola, Al." Dijo en voz baja, calmada. 

Albus se acercó a él, preocupado, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Entonces Louis, que lucía recién duchado y como un chico casi normal, dejó caer su máscara de indiferencia y se echó a llorar. Albus lloró con él, de impotencia, sabiendo que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. 

“Oh, Lou. Lo siento mucho." Susurró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. 

Louis asintió, imitándolo con la mirada perdida. Tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y su piel estaba demasiado pálida, pero aún así seguía viéndose hermoso. Albus le tomó una mano entre las suyas. 

“Está embarazada." Comenzó Louis, con la voz tan seca que parecía ser arrancada de sus cuerdas vocales a la fuerza. “Ted es un hombre responsable, Al, jamás dejaría que mi hermana trajera un niño al mundo estando soltera. Por muy apegados que sean nuestros padres al estilo de vida de los muggles, les daría un infarto enterarse."

“Lo amas." Afirmó Albus, buscando la mirada de su primo.

Sus ojos claros estaban rojizos e irritados, se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas. Louis se retiró el cabello de los ojos, le temblaban los dedos.

“Demasiado, pequeño Al." Susurró en voz baja, y sin querer dar más explicaciones se recostó en el regazo de Albus. 

Mentiría si dijera que no quería desahogarse con alguien, en especial con Albus, que era su primo favorito y por lejos el más comprensivo de todos ellos, pero simplemente no podía. Albus tenía apenas doce años de edad, y aunque Louis estaba seguro de que entendería a la perfección los acontecimientos, dudaba de que fuera correcto contarle todos los aspectos de su relación con Theodore. Más no contaba con que, presa de la curiosidad por saber exactamente qué ocurría, Albus aprovecharía apenas se durmiera para seguir ojeando su diario íntimo. 

 

_____________

 

Albus cerró el pequeño libro con las mejillas muy ruborizadas. Sabía que no debería haber seguido leyendo, pero por una parte su curiosidad había sido saciada, y por otra, quizá había leído algunas cosas de más. Aunque fueron unas pocas páginas, Albus se hizo una idea de la situación, con un par de puntos básicos. 

1\. Louis amaba a Teddy. 

2\. Louis había hecho el amor con Teddy (sea lo que fuere que aquello significase). 

3\. Teddy había abusado del whiskey de fuego en navidad. 

4\. Todos estaban pagando el precio de sus actos. 

Y la más importante.

5\. Victoire Weasley era una mentirosa.


	7. Primer año: VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que aún estáis leyendo esto, y perdón por la demora.

Capítulo siete.  
Pascua en la madriguera. 

El abuelo Arthur había alzado una carpa enorme en el patio delantero con ayuda de los tíos Percy, Charlie y Ron. Era de un color crema precioso con grabados en dorado, notó Albus, mientras ojeaba por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Hugo. Estaba en la madriguera de nuevo, la casa familiar de los Weasley bullía con emoción por la boda que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde. Teddy y Vicky, tras poco más de medio año de relación, contraían nupcias aquella tarde frente a toda su familia y amigos. 

Albus suspiró afligido, dejando caer la cortina. Louis Weasley, su primo favorito, tres años mayor que él y un portador, estaba enamorado de Teddy. Albus no acababa de entender el enredo que había entre Victoire y su hermano Louis, y Teddy. Si Vicky y Teddy habían mantenido una relación, ¿por qué habría Louis de meterse en medio? Entendía lo del enamoramiento frustrado, pero no del todo que Lou hubiera querido meterse entre ellos dos. Él no era así, Louis era bueno y cariñoso, y nunca haría algo como eso. Pero Vicky no le dirigía la palabra y un par de semanas antes, en medio de una cena familiar, se había puesto neurótica y le había gritado que ni siquiera se apareciera por la madriguera el día de su boda. Dominique le había contado todo esto a Roxanne, que le había dicho a Fred, que a su vez le dijo a James. James Sirius Potter Weasley era un reconocido bocazas, por lo que en menos de tres días el chisme se había regado no solo a los primos Potter-Weasley, sino a todo Hogwarts, dejando a Lou en una mala posición. Según los chismes, Lou era poco más que una zorra robanovios (o roba-futuros-maridos, en todo caso); y eso molestaba mucho a Albus. Su primo era un mago ejemplar. 

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Albus le sonrió a su padre, que recién entraba a su habitación. Se reajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz y tomó asiento en la cama de Albus.

“¿Estás listo, hijo?" Le preguntó, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño. 

Albus asintió, llevaba puestos pantalones de vestir oscuros, una camisa de manga larga y lustrosos zapatos de charol. Los mayores iban de una manera similar, pero solo los adultos llevaban túnicas sobre la ropa; la abuela Molly había confeccionado ella misma la de su padre, de un color verde esmeralda que realzaba el tono de sus ojos. 

Harry arrugó la nariz, alisándose la túnica, y Albus estiró una mano para acariciar la rica tela. Era suave y sedosa. 

“No es mi color." 

Albus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

“Te queda muy bien."

Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa, levantándose y tomándolo de la mano. 

“Anda, vamos a la cocina a por algo de comer. Falta más de una hora para la ceremonia."

_____________________________

 

Harry les había colado en la cocina de incógnito con sus habilidades de autor adquiridas con los años, pues la abuela Molly se habría molestado mucho si los descubría comiéndose los aperitivos robados antes del banquete. Sin embargo, el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores había sido interceptado a la mitad del camino por su esposa, quien le empezó a reclamar con los brazos en jarra. Harry le lanzó una mirada a Albus, que sostenía la mercancía ilícita en los brazos, y en menos de tres segundos, el joven mago huyó.

Albus corrió hacia su lugar seguro, el preferido de la madriguera, antes de que su madre o algún otro miembro de su extensa familia lo viera cargando una bandeja llena de aperitivos en las manos. Subió el último tramo de escaleras y abrió la puerta del ático; se congeló ante la vista que tenía delante. 

Teddy Black, en su túnica negra de bodas finamente confeccionada, frente a su primo Louis, que parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Albus se tomó un momento para recordar lo precioso que Louis era; cabello rubio fresa ondulado hasta más abajo de la barbilla, grandes ojos azules y labios con forma de corazón. Actitud carismática y cuerpo esbelto. Seguía viéndose hermoso, aún con la ropa vieja de andar por casa que traía puesta y los ojos rojos; pero, Albus advirtió, sus mejillas estaban secas y se estaba mordiendo el labio con fuerza para retener las lágrimas. 

“Por favor, ¿de qué otra manera quieres que te lo explique, Louis? Te aprecio. Eres genial, sí, pero me voy a casar con tu hermana. Nunca tuvimos nada, Lou, y lo siento, pero nunca lo tendremos." Dijo el mago de cabellos azules, tomándolo de las manos con suavidad. 

Louis negó con la cabeza.

“Tú no la amas, y ella tampoco te ama a ti. ¿No lo entiendes? Pasaréis el resto de vuestras vidas sintiéndoos miserables. Tienes que detener esto, Theo." Susurró el más joven, apretando las manos del mayor con suficiente fuerza para dejarlas blancas. 

Louis tenía una mirada desesperada, pero seguía fuerte, sin derramar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos ni dejar salir los sollozos que se le atascaban en la garganta. Teddy, sin embargo, parecía inmune al dolor del otro mago; inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de su agarre. 

“Nosotros nos queremos, todos parecen aceptar la relación. De verdad no entiendo porqué simplemente no puedes estar feliz por tu hermana y por mí."

Louis dejó salir un gruñido enfadado.

“¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti, idiota!" Exclamó, frustrado, con ira en la voz. 

Los cristales de las ventanas temblaron y Louis se echó para atrás, intentando controlarse. Su magia se salía de control en situación de estrés. Bajó la mirada, con expresión derrotada, y su tono de voz, aunque bajó de volumen, seguía teniendo esa nota de desesperación en él.

“Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Theodore, y realmente pienso que serías un hombre infeliz si decides pasar el resto de tu vida con mi hermana."

Teddy siguió firme en sus convicciones, pero Albus vio que soltaba los puños que tenía previamente apretados y dejaba caerlos hombros; parecía no ser completamente inmune a la tristeza y el sufrimiento que emanaban del joven mago. 

“Lou..." Susurró, alzando una mano como si fuera a quitarle el cabello de la cara o a acariciarle el rostro. 

No hizo ninguna de esas acciones, por supuesto, ya que la agonía que se reflejó en sus oscuros ojos por un momento desapareció tan rápido como vino. Dejó caer la mano, cuadró los hombros y su tono de voz se enfrió. 

“Un bebé viene en camino y las decisiones que tomé son para asegurar su bienestar. Me casaré con Vicky. Ningún hijo mío sabrá lo que es crecer sin un padre."

_______________________________

 

En el momento en que Teddy se dio la vuelta, con la elegante túnica negra bailando alrededor de su cuerpo, Louis se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Albus corrió hacia él tras dejar la bandeja de aperitivos colocada en el suelo; Teddy apenas notó su presencia, pues simplemente le dirigió una mirada de reojo mientras salía de allí. 

“Louis, Louis, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó el pequeño mago, frenético. 

Su primo seguía de rodillas en el suelo, y ahora las lágrimas le corrían libremente por el rostro. Se giró hacia Albus y le dio una sonrisa triste, cargada de decepción.

“Lo estaré, Alby. Eso no fue nada. Solo el hombre de mi vida marchándose enojado tras haberme roto el corazón.” Susurró, poniéndose en pie con algo de dificultad. 

Albus solo lo abrazó, sintiéndose pésimo por no hacer nada por su primo favorito. Louis se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, como si Albus fuera el que estaba herido. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y ambos se giraron hacia ella, ligeramente esperanzados de que fuera Teddy, dispuesto a disculparse y acabar con la boda. Pero se llevaron una nueva decepción esa tarde, pues solo eran la tía Hermione y Fleur Weasley, la madre de Louis y tía política de Albus.

Ambas iban charlando animadamente, cargadas de libros pesados y de aspecto antiguo, y se detuvieron abruptamente al verles en medio de la biblioteca abrazados. 

“Oh, chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí arriba? La abuela Molly preparó una merienda.” Dijo Fleur, sonriéndoles a ambos y dejando la pesada carga sobre un viejo escritorio. 

Inmediatamente, Albus se tensó, pero con una floritura Louis se deshizo de su agarre y ayudó a su tía Hermione con los libros que llevaba. Se giró hacia ambas mujeres tras dejarlos caer sobre el escritorio y sonrió como si nada, besándolas a ambas en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

“Albus y yo solo estábamos hablando un poco, madre." Dijo en una voz ligeramente agitada. 

Debido a las lágrimas, supuso Albus. Pero sonó normal, si bien un poco raro. Fleur no pareció sospechar que nada fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo, le dio otra sonrisa amable a Albus y procedió a apurarlos a ambos fuera de la habitación. 

“Anda, Lou, a cambiarte. Te he dejado una túnica nueva sobre la cama. Vamos, vamos, que quiero ver cómo te queda." Dijo la mujer rubia alegremente, conduciéndolos a todos escaleras abajo.

Fleur no pareció notar los ojos rojos de su hijo, ni la inmensa tristeza que empañaba su mirada, y Albus se preguntó si Louis habría hecho esto muchas veces, fingir que estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. Sin embargo, la mirada aguda de su tía Hermione le dijo que quizá ella si había notado que había algo mal con el joven mago. 

______________________________

 

La habitación que su primo Louis compartía con Molly estaba hecha un desorden, había ropa tirada por doquier, libros esparcidos sobre la cama y cachivaches en el suelo. Fleur Weasley apresuró a su hijo a desvestirse, mientras Albus y Hermione tomaban asiento en la cama de Molly. La bruja rubia entró en el enorme armario, murmurando contenta, mientras Louis se deshacía de su ropa cómoda de franela. Como un portador, Louis siempre se quedaba en las habitaciones de las chicas y era básicamente tratado como una de ellas, así que se quitó la ropa con soltura, sin darle importancia a su tía y primo en la habitación. 

Albus observó su cuerpo con interés, la piel de Louis era pálida y prolija, sin una sola peca Weasley en ella. Tenía hombros delgados y una cintura muy marcada, caderas anchas y piernas largas. 

Louis estiró sus extremidades mientras se miraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, captó la mirada de Albus por el rabillo del ojo y le dio un guiño. Albus se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, apenado. Su tía Hermione parecía concentrada, por lo que Albus siguió su mirada y sintió que se le atoraban las palabras. Los brazos de Lou estaban llenos de cicatrices largas, algunas viejas, Albus podía decirlo por la palidez de ellas, y otras más nuevas, de un color rosa furioso. No pudo seguir observándolas de manera indiscreta ya que Louis comenzó a vestirse justo entonces. 

“Mira, mira nada más que hermoso color. Queda perfecto con tu tono de piel, y los ojos te resaltan un montón.” Exclamó Fleur, regresando del armario con una preciosa túnica azul rey en mano.

Louis le sonrió mientras dejaba que su madre le ayudara a vestir; su sonrisa era débil y su rostro lucía hermoso pero triste, y Albus se preguntó si su tía Fleur era demasiado superflua para notar que su hijo no estaba pasando un buen rato, o si Louis era un muy buen actor. 

“Es preciosa, madre, muchas gracias." Contestó él, dejándose hacer mientras ella le arreglaba el cabello.

Fleur pareció deleitada.

“Oh, cariño, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Tu tía Gabrielle la envió directamente desde Lyon, quería que te vieras precioso en las fotos.” Y con eso, la mujer siguió hablando y hablando hasta que nadie pudo seguir prestándole atención. 

Albus se quedó sentado en la cama, inmóvil, con un montón de pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Hermione salió de la habitación junto a Fleur cuando escucharon un grito desesperado de Vicky, quien no encontraba su pasador azul. 

Louis seguía frente al espejo. La ceremonia ya había dado inicio y ambos seguían allí, Albus de pie junto a él, demostrándole a su primo que era su apoyo incondicional. 

“Lou, no iremos a la boda, ¿verdad?"

Albus observó como Louis negaba con la cabeza, ajustándose la túnica que le quedaba como un guante al cuerpo, abrazando todas sus curvas.

“Creí que dejarías ir a Teddy." Murmuró Albus, sin querer echarle limón a la herida, pero tampoco queriendo que Louis siguiera enganchado a su hermano. 

La tristeza volvió a deformar sus bonitas facciones, Louis soltó un suspiro afligido.

“Lo hice, Alby. Lo dejé ir, aunque nunca fue realmente mío. Puedo aceptar que no quiera nada conmigo, pero no dejaré que pase el resto de su vida engañado." Su voz se tornó agria al final, lo cual descolocó a Albus.

“¿Y eso qué quiere decir?" Preguntó, contrariado.

La malicia brilló en los ojos claros de Louis, alojándose junto a la tristeza, y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus pálidos labios. Por primera vez, su primo Louis pareció cada onza del Slytherin que era. 

“Vamos a detener esta boda.”


End file.
